


kyuhae | workout

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [64]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Kyuhyun is being a lazy bum but Donghae wants to work out so he tries to convince him to go with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyuhae | workout

Kyuhyun can’t say no to his favorite hyung.

Well, he  _can_ , but then Donghae gives him that pouty face and nuzzles into his side and Kyuhyun sighs in defeat. “Fine,” he grouses. “But let’s make it fast. I’ve got a Starcraft campaign in an hour and a half.”

Donghae hurriedly shoves his feet into his shoes without bothering to untie and retie them, and hollers for Kyuhyun to hurry up. Kyuhyun grudgingly puts on pants, three shirts, a hat, and a pair of sneakers before allowing Donghae to pull him out the door. 

“I need to do weights,” Donghae says. But Kyuhyun knows what he isn’t saying.  _I need to do weights because I’m stressed._

Kyuhyun just nods and finds himself an open treadmill. He steps onto the machine and sets it to low to warm up. There’s some soccer game on TV that he’s pretty sure already aired, but he watches it anyways. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the trainer helping Donghae with the heavier weights.

_I wanted to be an athlete, but my dad wanted me to be a singer._

How different that was from Kyuhyun’s own story. He wanted to be a singer; his dad wanted him to be a lawyer. He remembers begging his dad to let him enter the singing competition, and his father had almost denied him. He casts another glance at Donghae.

_Oh how different that world would be._

Sometimes, he wants to think about how things would be different. If he never became a singer. If he’d been cast into a different band. If the fans had kept him from becoming a true SJ member... Kyuhyun shakes his head as if to rid the thoughts by sheer force.

“What’s wrong?” Donghae’s voice comes from his left side. “Bug in your ear?”

“Bug?!” Kyuhyun exclaims, breaking from his reverie. He looks around wildly, forgetting that he’s on a treadmill instead of on stationary ground. He loses his balance and falls; the treadmill gently deposits him onto the gym floor.

Donghae laughs. That big, wide-mouthed, loud laugh that reminds Kyuhyun of the feeling of  _joy._  Donghae collapses onto the floor next to Kyuhyun with tears of laughter in his eyes. He smacks at Kyuhyun repeatedly while the trainer just looks on in amusement.

“I didn’t need to come lift weights. I just needed to watch you!” Donghae says, his voice nearly a squeak.

Kyuhyun wants to glower at him and tell him to fuck off, but he can’t.

Because after all, Donghae is still his favorite hyung.


End file.
